Swan Transformation
by rollyjogergirl03
Summary: Everything is perfect in the town of Storybrooke, Maine. Good has won over, as it was always predicted to do, and all villians have either converted or have been banished. It is the perfect place- a haven. Captain Swan is becoming stronger in their love as nothing stands in their way. What could possibly go wrong? Set to continue after the current season.


Hey Everyone! So, I erased my old story just because I couldn't take it any further than where it was. But don't panic! I am coming up with a new story that adds to the old one in a sense. It will just be more updated with the new season since I never went in canon. Thank you to all of my amazing supporters and followers! I always love your feedback, and as a high school student, it gives me great encouragement for my writing! I love you all! Don't give up on me! So here, as promised is my new story! I hope you all enjoy! Stay tuned for more, as I plan to push this past a one-shot.

Disclaimer:/ Unfortunately, I do not own these brilliant characters. I do not claim to own them or anything they're associated with. Storybrooke, however wonderful it is, is not mine, and I have just chosen to add to their stories in my way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What's Mine is Yours<p>

He turned to look at her and noticed she was blushing. _Yes_, he thought to himself. He had finally made Swan show some sort of emotion, even if it was humiliation. He loved her just the same. For a moment, he stared down at her abdomen, almost picturing a bump in the place of her now flat stomach. How badly he wanted her to be the mother of his children, he thought. He loved her with every inch of his being, but if he was going to make her a mother, he was going to do it the old-fashioned way by placing a ring on her finger first, so that she knew his love was forever. Oh how he loved her. Only the gods in the sky knew the extent of his love for her. He couldn't resist her. She was his weakness - his temptation.

He planned on asking her tonight. He'd put a lot of thought into how he was going to do it, and it dawned on him that it would mean the world to her if he did it in front of Henry, who was her world, right in the very comfort of her own home.

He respected her so much for that. He loved that she put more love into Henry than anyone else. She was a wonderful mother.

He had been careful not to plan this too soon for he knew her fear of commitment. They'd been together for two years now, in counting, and he felt in the very bottom of his heart that tonight was the perfect time. Even if it wasn't and she said no, he'd still love her for all eternity.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, here we go, everything will be fine.<em> Hook was beginning to get cold feet. He was afraid she'd run away and say all they had was just a "one time thing." However, he decided that it was time, and he reassured himself that everything would be fine. _I love her, and by the way she acts, she loves me. If not, then I am no judge of love. _

He had picked up everyone's favorites from Granny's, and even bought 3 hot chocolates with cinnamon and whipped cream, Emma and Henry's favorites, and had planned on surprising Emma and Henry when they had gotten back from her picking him up from their usual meeting place after school. He had everything sat out in front of the magical movie box called the TV, (Hook still wasn't familiar with the items of this realm), and everything was placed on a picnic blanket in front of it. He was dressed in khakis and a plaid shirt, clothes from this world, clothes that Henry and David had helped him pick out at the store for special occasions that had been permanently retired in the darkest pit of his ship - that is until now. He preferred his own clothing and was not fond of those from this world, but if it meant he'd look nice for Swan, he'd go to the discomfort.

Just a couple of minutes later, right on cue, he heard the keys jingling as they turned open the door. _This is it,_ he nervously thought to himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat and was oddly ready for laughter or rejection.

To his surprise, it was Snow White and Charming, and he was shocked to see them. This sent the lump back into his throat.

_ He had forgotten to involve them and ask her parents permission_. He was sure that made him look horrible.

Quickly, he ad-libbed an idea and put it into motion. He knelt on one knee in front of them, knowing that they probably thought he was out of his bloody mind, and began:

"I have known your daughter for many a year now, and from where we are from, it is only good form to ask her parents for her hand in marriage. I love her so very much. So, _your Highnesses_," he added for a buttering-up effect, "will you allow me to marry your daughter? I so solemnly promise to love and to cherish her, forever and always, and I promise that my love for her is so great that it could extend across the seven seas several, several times. I will always remember to cherish her and treat her like the rare gem she is. I have been through many realms. I have seen every seventh wonder of the world, and I have never been truly satisfied with anything that I have witnessed or accomplished. That is, until I met Emma. She is the 8th, 9th, and 10th wonder, and I would give anything to spend the rest of my life adventuring with her. You may say no, but I can assure you that I will never be fully content until I have her by my side. I need her. More than I need air, or even, my ship. "

Hook looked into the faces of the parents and saw astonishment. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

David and his wife looked at each other sternly, and then with an even sterner face, David looked at the pathetic Hook. Hook hoped he couldn't see right through him, and he hoped he had fooled them into believing this was all apart of his plan.

He grew nervous as David held his glare on him. There was something about the fathers of daughters that made them even more protective than other dads. It even made it worse that he was a prince.

All of a sudden, the two parents burst into laughter as David and Mary Margaret pulled Hook up by his good hand, and pulled him into a warm embrace. After they consented and gave him their blessing, Hook filled them in on his plan, informing them that he didn't want them to know any sooner in fear of them revealing it to Emma. To his luck, they believed his plan.

When they had finished discussing it, David put on a more serious face that said he meant business, and said, "Hook, we are more than ecstatic to welcome you into our family, but if you so much as cause my daughter the slightest bit of pain, I will cut your remainder limbs off and feed them to the crocodiles."

Hook made a hard gulp as his Adam's Apple bobbled up and down, and Mary Margaret saw his discomfort.

"Don't listen to my husband," she stated, taking away his discomfort. "You are more than welcome to join our family. We couldn't have chosen anyone better for OUR princess." She sent a stern and reprimanding glare to her husband.

She grew more serious. "However, _I _have a condition of my own." Hook grew worried. He was scared of David, but David was ALWAYS this serious when it came to Emma. However, when Snow got serious, one knew she meant absolute, bloody business.

She continued. "You MUST..." She paused, and gave him a stern look. Hook felt beads of sweat beginning to form where his hairline met his temples. "CALL US MOM AND DAD!" With that, the three of them burst into laughter and joined in a welcoming hug.

At that, as if scheduled, a second set of keys jingled to unlock the door, and David and Mary Margaret ran to hide around the corner. Hook prepared himself, and assured him that it couldn't get worse than that. For one last check, he ran his good hand over his pocket to secure the ring. He took a deep breath, and watched as the door opened, revealing a stunned Henry and Emma.

"Hey Captain!" Henry said with glee. Hook loved this kid more than he thought he ever could love a child. His enthusiasm to see him, despite that he was known as a villain, always made Hook feel welcome and cherished. Henry always treated him as if he was his father, and he probably did that given everything Baelfire - Neal - had put him through.

"Hey laddie!" Hook swung the boy up on his shoulders as they both giggled, and turned to see that beautiful white smile spread from ear to ear on the love of his life's face.

He held out his other arm that wasn't holding Henry and welcomed the fair maiden into a warm bear hug. Together, Hook thought, they made the perfect family.

"Killian, what are you doing here so early?" Emma inquired. _She and her superpower, _he considered silently. He knew he had to find some loophole so she wouldn't detect his plan, and spoil it. "I... uh... just thought that things have been uhm... a bit... busy lately, and that we all haven't had... the proper chance to spend... quality time together. I wanted to give us a slow moment together."

She eyed him suspiciously and hard, as if he were as transparent as a ghost and she was trying to stare at something past him.

She released a sigh, and smiled. _Success. _

When they all got over their sappiness, Hook threw Henry down gently on the couch and sat right next to him.

"What is all this?" Emma asked skeptically, eyeing the dinner arrangement he had made.

"Ay, well you see love, my plan had been for us all having a lovely little picnic to "kick off" the weekend," Hook glanced out the window to add to the effect, "but it was raining outside, so I brought it in. I thought we could all have a nice little evening watching our favorite depiction of myself, you know that movie with Robin Willams in it."

Without replying Henry and Emma just nodded their heads and sat down at their place on the picnic blanket, and he could see Emma notice the romantic touch of the candle. Hook peeked around the corner and eyed the curious parents "filming" him with their little "mobile device."

As he sat down, he quickly plopped the ring in Emma's box, while she was busy arranging the movie. Henry saw this and nearly gasped, but Hook held a finger over his lips and winked at him. Henry nodded in consent._ What a great little lad_, thought Hook.

As Emma turned back around, the movie began to play. Hook had arranged it to pick up at the part where Tink tells the grown Pan that she loves him, which ultimately was Hook and Emma's favorite part.

"Huh, I wonder..." Emma opened her box as she quizzically stared at the magic box. When she turned around to take the first bite, she gasped and dropped her utensil.

"Killian..." she spoke, with tears already beginning to form in her eyes.

He removed the box from her food, and opened it as he stood her up and knelt on one knee. Her parents ran around the corner from where they had been hiding, still filming, which seemed to stun her even more. Henry attempted to move slightly out of the way, but Hook motioned for him to stand near them. Henry was just as much apart of this as Emma was. He was family.

Hook took a deep breath and spoke. _This is it_, he thought.

"Swan, you and I have been through a great deal of things together over the time that we have shared. We've fought each other, battled against great evils by each others sides, and we've been on many _alluring_ dates," they both blushed, but didn't take their eyes off of one another," but that doesn't mean that our story is close to ending. An old chapter may be closing, but I can't think of anything better than starting a new one with you for the rest of my life. You've changed me, more than I ever thought I could change. I told you that I'd risk my life for two things: love and revenge. But those two things have now changed and have become three. I'd risk my existence for you, your family-our family, and love."

"I told you that not a day would go by that I wouldn't think of you, and even though that was 3 years ago love, I haven't stopped thinking about you since. You've tugged my heart to every realm and back, and now, I'm giving it completely to you. I want to start a family with not only you, but Henry as well." He broke his stare at her only for a quick second to look at the little lad. "I love that little mate more than I ever thought I could love a kid, and although I know I can't replace his father, I would like for nothing more than to be a fatherly figure to him."

"I love you. I love you times infinity. No amount of time with you will ever be enough to satisfy me, but we can start with forever. So with that being said, darling, will you do me the greatest honor and be my wife?"

* * *

><p>Emma tried hard to blink through the tears that were newly forming in her eyes. Not only had they shocked her, but they had also shocked Killian and her family. She just wasn't an emotional person.<p>

She _didn't_ know what to say. Of course she loved him, and of course she wanted to be with him. But was this really her obligation to her family?

_Oh come on Emma_, she thought. _You are always thinking about your responsibilities and obligations. Think of yourself for once!_

Her thoughts then turned to Neal. _What's in the past needs to stay there, _she assured herself. It was time to move on from the death of Neal, and carry on with her life. She owed it to _herself._

"I don't think it's legal being a 31 year old marrying a 300 year old, but I can live with that."

Everyone looked at her as if they were confused.

"So is that an affirmative?" Henry spoke.

"No. Thats a yes for infinity and beyond."

* * *

><p>Hook slipped the ring on her finger kissing her hand and up her arms as he worked his way up, also kissing her neck and then meeting his lips to her, afterwards hoisting her over his shoulder. There was a huge breakout of laughter and excitement as the family shared a huge hug in welcoming their newest member. All Emma could think of was how lucky she was to know that even saviors received happily ever afters.<p>

Henry was more than excited and willing to pack up a bag and stay with his grandparents and his 2 year old uncle, Neal. He also assumed that Hook and Emma would want some alone time tonight, even though they weren't selfish enough to say it.

"Call me if you need anything at all, okay kid?" Emma said with a dash of excitement and a mix of worry in her voice. She used her hands to talk, and when she did, she looked down at the 2 carrot diamond ring that looked centuries old, making it even more romantic. She loved the new addition.

"Mom, I'll be fine really. We all are going to have fun tonight, you just worry about you and Hook." _Man, that kid sure was mature for his age, _she thought.

He ran over and gave his mom and soon to be step-dad a huge embrace together, told both of them that he loved them, and headed out the door of the apartment to wait in the hall for his grandparents.

"Congratulations again, you two, and welcome to the family, Hook," said Mary Margaret. She then followed her sentence by tiptoeing to give the pirate a kiss on the cheek. He blushed at that, but knew that it wasn't for the sake of her being attracted to him so much as it just being a friendly gesture. He'd been catching up on the ways of this world.

Hook went in for a handshake with David with his good hand, but was very surprised when he pulled Hook into a manly embrace. Just over his shoulder, David remarked, "Remember my warning Hook. I'm not afraid to break you," which earned him a playful punch from both his wife and his daughter. They all gathered into a group hug, David kissed Emma on the cheek, and with that, they were gone.

The two remainders gave a telepathic look to each other that read, "_Finally!_" as they locked arms and plopped down of the couch. The movie was still going on. Peter Pan was defeating Hook. That sent a shiver down Emma's spine as she pushed aside the thought of the _real _Pan.

Now that they were alone, Emma wasn't sure what to do. So she held out her hand, admiring the rock, and asked Hook where he had gotten it.

"I purloined it from a jeweler's shop. Something about a "Jay" or a Kay." Who knows, maybe it was that good man, "Jared."

She smirked at that. She didn't believe his story. She knew it was her superpower kicking in, finally.

"Where did you REALLY get it?" she asked again, implying that she wanted to know the real story.

"Ay, alas, you know me well love," he spoke, "my brother Liam, on his death bed, put it in my hand. It had been given to him by our mother, whom I never knew. She told him to save it for his true love, but he discovered you couldn't put a ring on the sea. In hopes that I would one day find someone, he gave it to me, and said to only give it to your one true love. I was puzzled by this, because I didn't know how I would find her until I met Milah. I thought she was the one, but I later discovered she wasn't. I loved her, but something was off. Her heart had already belonged to someone, and she couldn't give her all to me. After that was when I met you. I'd never been pulled to someone so strong before in my life, not even by revenge. When I saw you for the first time, I knew it was more than hatred that I felt when you betrayed me. I loved your spite, and even though you nearly left me there to die, I understood that you had to do it for those you loved."

Emma giggled as she playfully shoved him, "I didn't leave you there to die, and he wasn't that bad of a giant. If I had known that he was going to kill you I would've suspected it and brought you with me. Even in spite I wouldn't want you dead. You're too charming, and it would be a waste of perfection if I had let you die."

With that, he planted a big wet, playful kiss on her lips, but somewhere, in between the laughing and giggling, passion spread like wildfire, and led them into a heated kiss.

His hands immediately, however shyly, got to work. He worked his good hand from her head through her gold locks of hair, and his hook he let gently slide down the crevices of her back. She could feel through her tank top how good the cold metal felt as it slid it's way down her back. She put both of her hands on the center of his chest, not in an attempt to stop him, but just to keep them from wandering elsewhere. He was so hard to resist. She felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest which told he felt the same way. Just as his hook made its way under her tank top to take it off, David burst through the door. Emma and Hook, not only stunned but embarrassed quickly spread apart and blushed as their faces turned blood red.

"_Really_? We've only been gone for ten minutes and you two are already like this?" he teased. He was just as embarrassed as they were, if not more.

"What's wrong?" Emma jumped. "Did something happen?" She was scared that there had been an accident on the way home.

"No, your mother just left her purse here," he smiled giddily, as he discovered, with excitement, that he had broken up whatever they had. He felt accomplished as a father.

As he hurried to get out the door, Emma threw a throw pillow at him and he laughed as it knocked him dead on in the head.

"Next time, you should choose something harder if you want to make an impression," David jested. Hook laughed in encouragement, and Emma shot him a look far worse that death.

She rushed her father out.

"Love you, make good choic-"

She cut him off by slamming the door in his face, and she secured it making sure no one would interrupt the again. That is, if there was anything left to be interrupted.

She walked back over to the couch. She was thankful that Killian didn't just brush the moment away and declare it ruined. He tickled her as he pulled her down to him, grabbing her by the waist, hand and hook.

* * *

><p>It felt good to him to have her body on top of his. There, he felt like she was safe, and that she was his saving grace - as if their bodies were meant to be together, and could not be torn apart. He pulled her into yet again another heated kiss, and she didn't hesitate as she pulled his blue, plaid shirt away from his torso, button by button. He worked hers off, kissing from her belly button, to in between her breasts right where he imagined her heart would be, right up to her lips. He stood, pulling her up next to him not pulling away from her lips, and threw her into his arms. As they were working their way up the stairs strategically, still hooked in a kiss, there was a knock on the door. Emma pulled away cursing and looked at the clock. It had only been an hour. Could they not resist the urge to distract Emma and Killian for that long? Frustrated, she ran down the stairs, put on her shirt, threw Hook his, and shouted, "Coming!" as the guest impatiently banged on the door again.<p>

When she had secured that both of them were decent, she unlocked the door, beginning her spill for her mischievous parents.

"Really? Could you not wa-?"

She was frightened as the guest was not her parents, but in fact a young teenage boy with blond hair that she recognized from a couple of years ago.

"Hello there, lost girl." he said with an unwanted, insidious smile. His smile was sickly sweet. Quickly she tried to shut the door, but he caught it and pushed it open.

"Did you miss me?"


End file.
